


Sleepwalking

by mochimistress



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and car boyfriends being dorks, and sleepwalking, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Such an original title) Chuck wakes up to find Mike in his bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a drabbley mood, so I decided Muckles was the best way to go. Sorry for any ooc >

When Chuck woke up, he knew something was off.

As his sleep clouded mind started to clear, he felt felt an unfamiliar arm around his waste. Panic seized Chuck and he turned his head slowly, eyes closed tightly, hoping he was still dreaming. Chuck opened his eyes and gawked.

“ _Mikey?!”_ Chuck screeched, startling his best friend awake. Mike jumped and fell off the small bed, tangled in Chuck’s sheet.

“Wha-Kane!” Mike shouted and tried to get up, only to faceplant again. Chuck stifled a laugh.

“Mike, what are you doing in here?” He asked, staring down at his disoriented friend. Mike flopped onto his back and stared at Chuck for a moment.

“What?”

Chuck huffed, “Mike, you’re in my room, you were asleep in my bed with me when I clearly remember going to sleep  _alone_  last night.” Mike flushed slighty.

“Sorry Chuckles, must’ve been sleep-walking.” He grinned sheepishly. Chuck shook his head and returned the smile.

“Alright, now get out so that I can change.”

 

* * *

 

 The next time it happened, Chuck was barely getting into bed; he’d spent  _hours_  trying to figure out the latest Kane weaponry. He finally gave up around 2 in the morning, deciding he would worry about it tomorrow-eh later today. Just as Chuck was getting comfortable, his door opened. He sat up, ready to scream, when he saw who it was. Mike walked slowly, bumping into a chest of drawers, toward the bed and laid down next to Chuck’s sitting figure. He reached out, searching for something; once his hand found Chuck’s waist, he slid his arm around the pale boy, pulling him closer. Chuck blushed, but laid down, facing Mike.  _He looks so peaceful,_  Chuck though and smiled softly, finally letting sleep take him.

The cycle continued for a few weeks, neither boy really saying anything about it, until one night...

Chuck woke up suddenly, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He looked around the dark room, trying to get his bearings when he noticed a pair of eyes watching him. They stared at each other, Chuck’s fear receding into confusion,  _shouldn’t he be asleep?_  Realization dawned on the blond boy and he gaped at his best friend, face red. Mike, who seemed to have guessed Chuck’s emotions, smiled guiltily.

“ _Where you faking this entire time?!?!?”_  He shrieked, pushing himself up to sit. Mike leaned on his elbows and shrugged.

“The first couple of times I wasn’t?” He said, trying to make thing better, though from the look Chuck was giving him, he obviously  _wasn’t._

 _“_ I can’t believe you!” Chuck sputtered and threw his hands up. “Why would you want to sneak into my bed?” Mike glanced away, his shoulders coming up in another shrug. “Mikey...”

Mike sighed, “It’s...it’s nice sleeping next to you Chuckles.” He admitted, still not looking at his best friend. Chuck eyed him for a minute before laughing. Mike turned to him in surprise but laughed along after a few minuted.

“You’re ridiculous Mike.” Chuck said and laid back down, wrapping his arms around the darker teen. Mike grinned widely and laid down, turning to face his bedmate, and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Goodnight Mikey.”

“Night Chuckles.”


End file.
